1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seamless connector for attachment to the end of a conductor. In one embodiment, the seamless connector of the present invention is particularly useful for attachment to the end of a shielded coaxial cable for use, for example, in effecting an audio connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, connectors of the type described herein have been stamped out of flat stock and rolled to form a seamed connector. In use, a lead from a cable such as a coaxial cable has been attached to the connector by folding tabs, which form a part of the connector, over the wire lead of the cable to secure the wire lead in place. For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B depict an example of such a connector 2 depicted with the tabs 4 open and with the tabs 4 folded over a wire lead 6 of a coaxial cable 8,respectively, The fabrication of such a connector 2 has included the two step process of stamping and rolling and has resulted in a connector which inherently includes a seam 10.
It is desirable to provide a connector which may be fabricated in a single step- It is further desirable to provide such a connector which does not require the stamping from flat stock or rolling of the stamped piece. It is also desirable to fabricate a connector which does not include a seam.